Already Home
by Kary G
Summary: 'I was already home, sometimes you're too close to see the one thing that you really need has been there all along'  it took leaving you to know, I was already home'


**Already Home  
>By: Kary G.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of 'The Fast and the Furious'.

**A/N: **My first story of this wonderful franchise, I was doing a video of Mia and Brian a few minutes ago (I'll post the link on my profile) and out of nowhere this idea hit me… So, let me know what you think =)

The sun rays touched her exotic skin; her steps were slow, as if she didn't want to get to her destination. Her hands gripped her purse with such force that her knuckles were beginning to hurt and become white despite her skin color.

Her dark brown eyes filled with tears, what was she feeling? Was she angry? Or maybe excited to see him after all this time? But, if she knew he had her address or how to get her phone number off the internet, why didn't he look for her? After all, he was with the FBI.

5 long years, and Brian O'Connor had appeared in her life. His blonde hair, and those blue eyes that made her insides melt, his lips… did she miss him? Did he miss _**her**_? But if he did wouldn't he be looking for her after that day when he had to blow up his cover to save Vince's life, not that Vince was happy to know that.

After all this time, did Brian learn how to forget what he had for the youngest and only female member of the Toretto family? For a moment she didn't pay any attention where her feet were leading her, not that she really cared at the moment.

Her mind still remembering her words spilling out like water to him, like acid, a painful and burning sensation crossed his boyish features, as he processed the words:

_'That's what you have to say to me after five years? All of a sudden you care what happens to me…" she began to say._

Brian didn't know where to hide; didn't she see the man in front of her loved her? "What I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry it was… it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…"

She nodded before she replied. "I'm sorry too Brian. I am so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me, I'm so sorry that you ripped my family apart. I am very sorry that that was hard to do…" she stopped her eyebrows pulling together.

He exchanged a few words with her, before she hit him one more time with her words. "Maybe you're wrong, maybe you're not the good guy pretending to be a bad guy, maybe you're a bad guy pretending to be a good guy, ever think of that?" she stood up taking her purse, her heels clicking on the floor mixing with the other sounds of the small café.

He stood there watching the love of his life leave; he wanted to run after her but his body wasn't reacting at the moment. Her words stuck deep in his brain like a knife.

Her cell phone rang and she took it out of her purse, as she looked at the small device in her hands. The name 'Dean' was read with black bold letters as the background of the cell phone was emerald making the name more visible than usual.

Dean Winter. A man in his 30's whom Mia met by accident. One day coming out of the grocery store, her hands were full with grocery bags which held different contents of food from fruit to meat, she was used to this kind of thing.

She was in a hurry to cook dinner to team that one of the paper grocery bags ripped spreading its contents on the concrete floor like coins, making a loud noise. Mia, a girl that hated to draw attention was now the center of attention. She bent down to pick up some fruit when a tall man, with green eyes, beard, leather jacket, his toned arms drawing attention of the other people.

He flashed a grin to Mia. As he helped her, in the meantime starting a conversation with her, until he asked for her phone number, after 2 phone calls, and 3 dates, he and Mia were in a relationship, that wasn't the odd part. Dean reminded her so much of _him. _

She was brought back to reality, as she arrived to her house. She walked to the kitchen, and noticed it was clean, she then led herself to the garage where Dom's car shined despite the darkness, the sun managed to make that thing shine, but Letty wasn't there.

She hurried to make dinner; Leticia was going to be there any minute. The hours went by, and Letty wasn't home. This wasn't like Letty, different situations came to Mia's mind. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling… and her worst fear became reality when her cell phone rang.

Nervously, she answered the call. "May I speak with Mia Toretto?"

"This is her," Mia answered.

"Are you a sister or relative from Leticia Ortiz?" the deep man's voice filled her ears.

"Well… she's my sister; I am the only person she has as family. Is something wrong with her?" she tried to control her shaky hands, as her eyes let out a few salty tears.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Toretto, but Ms. Ortiz was murdered." The phone slipped out of Mia's hands, pieces of the broken phone around the living room where she stopped to answer the call.

Her legs threatened not to work, and she was glad the couch was close to her. She hit the couch as she covered her mouth and sobbed uncontrollably, she felt so alone and vulnerable in that moment. Something that Dean would never fill within her.

"Oh, god…" she managed to say as she kept sobbing just as the sky turned gray and thunders roared, following by rain.

She recovered after a few seconds…or was it minutes? Hours? She wasn't sure but she had to contact Dom. Her brother would be devastated with the news, but he had to know what was happening, she needed him home.

The next day she finally got a hold of him. _"Mia, I told you not to call me in case of…"_

"Dom, its Letty. She's been murdered." And with that the other end of the line went dead, a sign that he was coming to say goodbye to the love of his life.

***  
>Mia wasn't a fan of funerals, she sat on the front, a few inches from her a black coffin held Letty fragile body, and on top of the coffin a picture of her brother and Letty hugging each other as they enjoyed one of too many Sunday barbecues.<p>

Even though Dominic wasn't next to her, she knew he would be around the area grieving, same as her. But, she also guessed who was around her… Brian.

A squeeze of a masculine hand made her turn to see the person next to her. Dean was with her, helping her through this ordeal, after hours of Dean trying to convince Mia for him to stay at the Toretto's house. She wasn't having it, especially now, not this day… she needed to be alone.

"If you need anything, please give me a call, ok?" Dean commented to his girlfriend.

"Ok…" she said kissing his lips softly as she went home.  
><strong>***<strong>

The sky was now dark blue, and stars decorated it, like diamonds. It was a beautiful night for such a sad day. She placed a box in the garage, and turned hearing a sound.

In front of her stood Dominic, her brother, she ran to his arms as she held him, and sobbed. Her brother's arms protecting her small body. "There are people all over the place if they see you…" her quivering and full of emotion voice managed to say, as he interrupted her.

"They won't," He quickly said as he wiped a tear away from her eye. "Hey, look at you," His gaze moved to the black charger perfectly taken care of.

Mia smiled "Letty worked on it, day and night, she didn't let them tow the car, she knew it was a damn curse, it was as if she knew you were coming back," she finished as his eyes focus one more time on the silver and heavy chain with a silver cross same size as the chain.  
><strong>***<strong>

The days passed and Dom once again went away to avenge Letty's death. She begged him and try to open up his eyes by telling him: 'If I was Letty I wouldn't want you to do what you're going to do, whatever you do isn't going to bring her back," but she was sure her brother wasn't having it.

She looked at his brother, his face read determination. "I love you," she told him as she bent down to kiss his cheek before coming out of the car to walk a few blocks before entering the house. What was more surprising or shocking was that Dom came back a few days later with Brian.

She scolded Dom for not saying grace but going straight to the food. How her brother excused himself to go to another room. Out of nowhere she started talking with Brian but was interrupted by Brian cell phone ringing.

***Mia's POV***  
>"Oh, shit!" Brian murmured to himself, as his blue eyes widened in shock. "Wait Dom, let me explain," I followed Brian's gaze and saw my brother, his face, his body language scream 'anger' and then he was fighting with Brian.<p>

"Dom stop! Please, stop it!" I yelled in frustration tired of them seeing them fight.

"She did it for you Dom! She did it for you! Letty came to me for exchange of you bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home! Damn it, I'm sorry Dom. I'm sorry" I gasped hearing, at the same time trying to comprehend his words.

Brian kicked furiously some tools, and I couldn't help but see how my brother shadow blended with the darkness of the night.

The following night Dominic came back and stayed in the garage working with the charger as I went to the grocery store. Dean couldn't come with me because he was at work, but for some reason I wasn't waiting for him.

I finished shopping the groceries and walked home. From where I was I looked at the garage and noticed not only my brother but also Brian working with him, and as soon as he saw me he followed me inside. Dom only could stare after him.

My brain screamed to start getting busy, trying my best to avoid him, but as soon as he was inside the kitchen, my reaction was take out the groceries and placed them as rapid as I could in the counter. He spun me around, and I couldn't anymore. A tear streamed down my face, he looked at me, and whispered to me 'I've never stop loving you'

His pulled me closer to his body, his lips were on top of mine, kissing hungrily, passionately, a kiss hard to describe, and then I couldn't think straight. He picked me up and placed me on the counter, I didn't protest as I gave in to the passion of the moment, I couldn't get enough of him, and the way we were kissing clearly stated how we both felt, the need to be close, but most importantly to feel our bodies hot to the touch, I craved for his touched since that day at the café, I craved for his lips on top of mine, I craved for his hands to explore my body. I craved for him…

After a few minutes of finish what we started in the kitchen I followed Brian outside to say 'goodbye' to my brother. I stood in front of Dom, "How do you say goodbye to your only brother?" I asked him trying my best not to cry.

"You don't," as his big arms pull me to his.

I went to bed, praying and knowing Dominic and Brian would be back with me again, I just knew it. Now, it was time to face the music. Lately, my feelings for Dean weren't the same as before, with Brian back… I couldn't deny to myself what I felt in this moment. I loved Brian…

I tried to think of different ways to let Dean know about it. The truth was my only friend at the moment. I slept a few hours since my head was spinning trying to come up with a way to tell Dean. It was now 10 AM, as I ran to take a shower. After getting out of the shower I took my cell phone, and texted Dean to meet at the new gallery downtown of LA.

I was at the gallery early and I walked in trying to distract my mind with the paintings around me, but I couldn't. Finally, the time came and Dean met me inside the gallery. We spoke for a few minutes before I broke the truth of my feelings, he tried to act brave but I knew deep inside he was falling apart.

"Look, I understand this thing isn't going to work out between us…" I said.

"I know," he touched my cheek as he bent down and kissed my cheek. He looked at me for the last time before leaving.

"Dean," I called his name. He stopped and turned around. "Good luck," I managed to say between threatening tears, and sobs ready to come out.

"Yeah, you too." I nodded and he left.  
><strong><br>**"Thank you…" I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath and began to walk out of the gallery and on my way home just to find Brian waiting outside the gallery. No need to be jealous, he knew Dean was in my life but he also knew the feelings weren't the same, and that it wasn't fair for Dean to wait for me, because I was Brian and only his.

THE END.


End file.
